


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》019 不要停

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》019 不要停

019  
“我……”  
高瀚宇咽了一口口水。  
“我明天还要拍戏。”  
他听到自己说。  
季肖冰冷哼一声，放开他，突然用力一推。  
高瀚宇被推出了门外。  
“大爷！你给我点心理准备！”  
他惊叫着，看到季肖冰毫不犹豫地关上了门。  
“砰”！  
酒店的房门又厚又重，关上的时候仿佛一扇封印。  
三秒后。  
“大爷！大爷！我考虑好了，我愿意！我愿意啊！你快开门！你别丢下我！”  
响起了“咚咚咚”的敲门声，间杂门铃被按响的声音。  
季肖冰看了房门半晌，拿起手机，给那个人发了一条微信。  
外面的敲门声停了，应该是那个人在看微信。  
然后没有再响起。  
季肖冰从猫眼看出去，看到一颗低头离开的后脑勺。  
为爱变弯？  
呵呵……  
他走进浴室重新洗了一个澡，吹干头发，换了一身酒店的白色睡袍出来，关灯，扑到了床上。  
心很塞。  
那个人应该不会回来了。  
季肖冰默默地想。  
高瀚宇就是有本事一而再再而三地践踏他，把他对他的温柔当成理所当然，用一副没心没肺的模样把人伤到体无完肤。  
明明接受不了男人，还说愿意为他而弯。  
笑话！  
天大的笑话！  
“叮咚”……  
房间的门铃突然响起。  
季肖冰一下从床上弹了起来，不可思议，甚至有些惊悚地看过去。  
“大爷，你开开门，我回来了。”  
高瀚宇的声音。  
怎么可能，他怎么会回来？  
“大爷，你睡了吗？开门呀。”  
高瀚宇还在喊。  
季肖冰的大脑白了几秒，直到微信电话的铃声唤醒了他。  
他接起来。  
“大爷，你让我买的东西，我……我已经买了，你可以让我进来了吗？”  
高瀚宇的声音从电话里面听，有些委委屈屈。  
季肖冰懵着走到门边，懵着从猫眼里面往外看了看，懵着打开了门。  
他整个人都是放空状态。  
门才打开一条小门缝，高瀚宇立即挤着闪了进来，生怕继续被关在门外。  
“大爷，我回来了。”  
他进门之后一个熊抱，把开门的人抱了个严实，脸埋到季肖冰的浴袍上去闻他身上沐浴露的味道。  
真好，是温暖的大爷。  
季肖冰被他风衣上的湿气逼回了理智。  
“高瀚宇。”  
“嗯？”  
“你知不知道你在做什么？”  
他抖着声音问。  
“知道呀，不就是买了，嗯……买了那啥……灌肠的工具吗？草，草莓味卖完了，我买了橘子味，但是我买了草莓味的安全套，是你的尺码。”  
高瀚宇吞吞吐吐地说着，白皙的脸上挂满了红晕，把手里塑料袋里面的东西给他看。  
“你……”  
季肖冰狠狠咽了一口口水，缓解喉间的干燥。  
他确实发了微信让高瀚宇去买灌肠工具，并且故意告诉他和gay做爱，当0的那个需要先灌肠。  
他的目的是想要用这样的事吓退他，没想到高瀚宇会真的听他的话去买。  
看着高瀚宇打开灯，把塑料袋里面的东西一件件摆到桌上，季肖冰神情恍惚。  
这种举动对一个直男来说，有点太超过了。  
“大爷，我知道你不相信我说喜欢你的话，但是没有关系，我会证明给你看。”  
高瀚宇拿起那个构造简单但用途奇妙的东西，红着脸捧到季肖冰的面前。  
“这个……我不会用，你得教我。”  
他的头顶冒着热气，眼神忽闪，不敢看季肖冰的眼睛，偏偏姿态带着乞求，像一只等着人宠爱的小狗。  
季肖冰直接硬了。  
这种时候不硬他就不是男人。  
“你真要我教你？”  
他伸出手，捏住高瀚宇的下巴，强迫他抬头和自己对视。  
高瀚宇眼睛里面有淡淡的畏惧，只是藏得很好，全都用信任掩盖住了。  
“教我。”  
他说。  
……  
“好。”  
季肖冰笑了。  
他想知道高瀚宇能为他所说的证明做到什么程度。  
一个直男，一个一直都是上女人的直男，突然有一天被告知要被男人上。  
他会是什么样的表情？  
他会有什么样的反应？  
他会不会落荒而逃……  
……  
…………  
高瀚宇站在浴室里，不着寸缕，身体微微发着抖。  
浴室里面有暖气，他不冷，只是很紧张。  
季肖冰当着他的面，把他的衣服丢出浴室，看到高瀚宇眼中瞬间出现的一抹挣扎，他的心底涌现出快意。  
“我跟你重复一遍，你随时可以喊停，我会放过你，让你离开。”  
季肖冰抬手摸他的腰线，在他紧实的下腹上流连。  
“但是，如果你喊停了，我们以后不会再有任何关系，也不需要再联系。”  
他斩钉截铁地说。  
“如果有第二季呢？”  
高瀚宇插嘴。  
“再说。”  
季肖冰随手拍了一下他的性器。  
那巨物凶神恶煞，不止没有畏惧的神色，反而还朝他吐了一口口水。  
“还没开始就这么兴奋，看来你很适合当0呀。”  
他嘲讽道。  
高瀚宇却当他是在夸赞，朝他露出了一个傻兮兮的笑。  
“大爷，我是心甘情愿的，我绝对不会喊停。”  
他伸手想去抱他。  
季肖冰退了一步，没让他抱到。  
浴室就这么大，他却闪躲得游刃有余。  
“跪下。”  
季肖冰命令道。  
玻璃般的眼珠子在暖黄的灯光下闪着琥珀色的光，回音都带着威严。  
高瀚宇毫不犹豫地跪了下来。  
他的视线以内是季肖冰鼓囊囊的下身，浴室里面稀薄的空气让他的大脑一直处于类似缺氧的兴奋状态。  
高瀚宇下意识想去摸……  
“洗完澡前不准碰我。”  
季肖冰冰冷的声音。  
高瀚宇只好委屈地缩回手。  
“两只手放到前面，把屁股翘起来。”  
季肖冰说。  
他倒要看看这个直男能坚持到什么时候。  
高瀚宇依言做了，没有任何的迟疑。  
他的身材很完美，全身上下找不到一丝赘肉，就像一只年轻的猎豹。  
即使是这种跪趴的姿态，小腹依然平坦，腰侧的线条跟着他的动作凹了进去。  
季肖冰忍不住握上去，果然手感极佳。  
“大爷……”  
高瀚宇抖着声音。  
“怎么？打算喊停了？”  
季肖冰立即放开他。  
“没有，我才不会喊停，我是想说，膝盖会疼。”  
高瀚宇抬头小心翼翼地看他，似乎是怕他生气，那低姿态的模样让季肖冰浑身舒畅。  
于是他大发慈悲地把浴室门口的垫子拿进来，垫在了高瀚宇的膝盖下方。  
“这样还疼吗？”  
他关心地问。  
高瀚宇瞬间觉得漫山遍野的桃花都开了。  
“不疼了。”  
他傻笑着说。  
细长的眼尾往上扬，全身心都是信任。  
季肖冰仿佛能看到他屁股后面有尾巴在摇……  
都被摆成这样的姿态了，为什么他还能这么开心。  
季肖冰真的想不明白。  
一个直男真的能做到这样吗？  
他观察着他，把手中的东西一一放到他的面前。  
“这是灌肠器，这是灌肠液，这是肛塞，这是……”  
“我知道，这个是润滑剂！”  
高瀚宇像个小学生一样抢答。  
季肖冰：……  
“对！这是润滑剂。”  
他直接打开那瓶润滑剂的盖子，淡淡的香橙味立即充满了整个浴室。  
季肖冰当着他的面，把润滑剂倒在手上，然后伸了过去，在那个紧致的入口揉了几下。  
“随时喊停。”  
他提醒，心如擂鼓。  
高瀚宇摇了摇头，转头看他的脸，带着虔诚。  
“大爷，我喜欢你。”  
温柔到令人心醉。  
季肖冰咬了咬后槽牙。  
润滑油很好用，他的手指只轻轻一用力，就破开了高瀚宇的入口，往里面探去。  
高瀚宇皱起了眉头，瞳孔微缩，但一句话都没说。  
看得出他在忍耐。  
任谁第一次被侵入那个地方，生理和心理上都会有不适。  
季肖冰的手指尖是凉的，进到里面感受到的却是无以伦比的高热，想被最柔软的地方包裹，让他有些留恋不想离开。  
但他还是很快退了出来，拿起了灌肠器的管子。  
“随时喊停。”  
他不知道是在对高瀚宇说，还是在对自己说。  
高瀚宇这全然信任的模样，竟让他觉得胸口微涩。  
透明的管子插入了高瀚宇的体内，比他的手指要深。  
高瀚宇动了动，眼尾爬上一抹红色。  
其实他没觉得灌肠有多可怕，他在回来的路上仔细看了灌肠器的说明，不就是把水引入……  
“嗯……”  
虽然在暖气下放了一会，但比体温低上许多的灌肠液流入他的腹中，还是让他忍不住呻吟。  
“随时喊停。”  
季肖冰又说。  
高瀚宇很想告诉他用不着一直重复这四个字，但体内渐渐被充盈的感觉太过强烈，让他无暇分心。  
灌肠液的瓶子就放在他的面前，里面的液体不紧不慢地流出，被导入了他的身体，从那个一直都只出不进的地方。  
肚子越来越涨，他紧实的腹部都鼓了起来。  
他咬牙忍耐，闭上了眼睛。  
一直到瓶子里的液体全都被吸出，季肖冰才把管子从他身体里抽出来，放进肛塞。  
高瀚宇措不及防，感觉好像漏出了一些。  
季肖冰在看。  
他看到了。  
高瀚宇意识到这一点，羞耻得浑身泛红，同时腹中开始的绞痛又让他支撑不住地想要整个人趴到地上去。  
“跪好，等五分钟。”  
季肖冰却这么跟他说。  
其实并不需要维持这个姿势，但他就是想折腾他。  
高瀚宇只好苦苦忍耐。  
他闭上眼睛以为时间能过得快一点，身体却敏感起来，总感觉季肖冰在看他的那里。  
不要一直看着，这样太羞耻了。  
“大爷，你能不能到前面来。”  
他战战兢兢地问道。  
季肖冰的声音在他后面响起。  
“怎么了？你想喊停了吗？”  
他恶意地拍了拍他的屁股，捏了一把，然后往下，去揉他的肚子。  
“唔！不要！”  
高瀚宇惊叫，手在地上攥成拳。  
“不要是停的意思吗？”  
“不是，你继续，大爷，你继续，你想对我做什么都可以……”  
高瀚宇有了哭音。  
他很委屈，但脑中又有一个声音，在告诉他，活该。  
活该他之前那样对大爷，那样伤害大爷。  
现在报应来了。  
大爷是天蝎座的，记仇，且充满控制欲。  
他会这样玩他，一定是因为不相信他的心，不相信他喜欢他，所以感到不安。  
所以他必须尽量配合大爷，让大爷对他放下心防。  
他可以的！  
高瀚宇，你可以的……  
他拼命忍耐。  
季肖冰见他快哭了，也没再折腾他，静静地等时间到来，然后准许他起来，扶他坐到了马桶上。  
“你想自己拿掉还是我帮你拿掉？”  
他盯着他盛满泪水的眼眶问。  
“我，我自己来。”  
高瀚宇浑身颤抖，只想立即解放。  
可是他这么说了，季肖冰却没有出去。  
“大爷……”  
“我看着你。”  
季肖冰一双漂亮的眼珠子直直看着他的脸，猫唇微勾，带出一个迷人的微笑。  
“我想看着你释放，如果不愿意，你随时可以喊……”  
“唔……啊！”  
高瀚宇本来想说绝对不会喊停，但肛塞拔出的一瞬间，那猛然解放的舒爽感让他叫出了声，下身滴滴答答射得一塌糊涂。  
也舒服，也太狼狈了……  
眼泪流了出来，滑过面颊。  
高瀚宇隔着泪雾，看到季肖冰的脸上浮起一道匪夷所思的表情，似乎极其错愕。  
大爷……  
惊讶吗？  
一个直男能做到这种程度，在另一个男人面前。

那是因为，  
他喜欢他啊。

“大爷，呜……”  
高瀚宇哭了出来，抓住季肖冰的手，泣不成声。  
“大爷，我真的喜欢你，我爱你。”  
他坐在马桶上和季肖冰告白，哭得像个傻子，形象全无。  
季肖冰按下马桶的抽水按钮，面无表情地看他，后槽牙不停地磨蹭。  
“还有两瓶，洗干净，然后出来找我。”  
他在他耳边说完，走出了浴室，轻轻带上门。  
浴室里传来男人低声的呜咽，像是怕吵到他一般很快压低了声音，然后是水声。  
季肖冰站了一会，走到床边，。  
他躺倒在床上，用手臂遮住了上方投下来的光线。  
灯光太强了，照得他想流眼泪。  
有必要做到这份上吗？  
……  
到底谁才是傻子。


End file.
